Crazy For This Girl
by glittery-snowflake
Summary: Reuploaded due to popular demand. James is utterly in love with Lily, while Lily slaps him every time he kisses her.But when James gets into an accident and forgets about her,will Lily finally realize how much he means to her? Originally written by rinoaJ
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy For This Girl**

_Crazy for this Girl was originally written by Rinaoj a couple of years ago. Since then RinoaJ's stories as well as her account have been deleted. (There is an author on fanfiction at the moment with the username 'RinoaJ' but he/she is NOT the person who wrote this fanfic)._

_This Story was personally one of my all time favorite fanfictions. Trust me, you will not be able to stop reading once you get past chapter 3. I found it a shame that people now are no longer able to read this story – Which is why I have re-uploaded it for everyone to read._

_Although I did not write this story, I DO need to retype every single word out again, as I PRINTED this story out rather than saved it to computer. So it may take a few days for me to upload each chapter of the entire 13 chapters. Please be patient! _

_But for now, sit back and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. At all. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love This Girl**

James Potter got reasonably excited when he spotted a flaming redhead through the crowd at Platform 9¾. He quickly pushed past the crowd, eager to get to her. Some of the Hufflepuff girls he passed squealed happily as he brushed past them, but he scarcely noticed.

"Lily! LILY!"

The petite redhead turned, and her delicate features twisted into a horrified ones when she saw him. "AHHH!"

James ran even faster towards the redhead.

"HELP!" Lily yelled, hiding behind Sirius and Remus, desperately trying to shrink from James' line of sight. It didn't work… not exactly.

James pushed past his two best friends and pulled Lily into an extremely tight embrace. She struggled from his grasp, but he was too strong. "James – let - POTTER, LET ME GO!"

"No," James said happily, tightening his hold on her and kissing her face repeatedly. "I missed you, Lily! Do you miss me?"

"JAMES!" Lily shrieked, finally breaking out of his hug and dusting herself disgustedly. "Don't you ever do that again!"

James smiled mistily, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, two of James' friends, were looking amusedly at James.

For the past five years, James had hugged Lily like that every time they were about to board Hogwarts Express, and every time Lily had said somewhat of the same thing ("Don't touch me, dammit!").

Lily Evans was undeniably beautiful, with gorgeous emerald eyes which twinkled most of the time, and a smiling mouth. Her face was exquisitely formed, with slightly pink cheeks and a pretty splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her red hair was wavy and shone under the sun like a halo over her head. She was one of the most popular girls in Gryffindor and Hogwarts altogether.

James Potter had always been in love with Lily. Since first year, he had tried to ask her out but it didn't work, because Lily had taken an immediate dislike for the boy.

Once she had run screaming from him when he pleaded with her relentlessly to go to Hogsmeade with him; not a pretty sight. He had kissed her several times, only when she was distracted or unprepared; and each time he risked getting killed. Until now, their sixth year to Hogwarts, he had not gotten a single date with the pretty redhead.

It wasn't that James was ugly; in fact, alongside Sirius and Remus, he was the most eligible bachelor in school, though he wasn't serious in his relationships. Girls who dated James had to accept the fact that he would always pursue Lily even while going out with them. But with James' floppy brown hair, chocolate eyes behind those glasses and a cheeky smile, it was hard to resist him. Most girls didn't care if he played with them while being serious with Lily as long as he was their boyfriend in name.

"Looks like some things just don't change," Remus said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I suppose not," Lily mused, looking cautiously at James, who was looking back at her like a lovesick puppy. "Stay away, James… I warn you, stay away."

"Oh come on, Lils, just give him a date," Sirius coaxed. "He's been pursuing you since first year!"

"I won't go out with James, ever," Lily said primly.

"Why not?" James asked, only slight perturbed.

"Cos I've got a boyfriend," Lily said simply. "His name is Amos Diggory, and you know I love him. So get another girl."

James was about to protest, when Namie Sonja, Lily's best friend, came into the circle and hugged Sirius. "Hi everyone!" impetuously, she turned and hugged Lily, followed by Remus, then James. "Missed me?"

"Yes," Lily said, grinning at the pretty Japanese girl. "Come on, let's get on the train, or we won't have a compartment."

"Oh, look, it's Peter!" Namie said, spotting the chubby boy running as quickly as he could towards the group, his forehead shining with sweat. "Sorry – late – " he panted.

"S'okay, Pete," Namie said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

"Must you always be so disgustingly cheerful?" Sirius asked with a straight face.

Namie smiled. "You know you love me."

Sirius shrugged, but he blushed slightly. He felt a twinge of disappointment remembering that Namie has a boyfriend, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain Xander Bones. The group entered the train and found a compartment.

James immediately pulled Lily onto his lap. Lily rolled her eyes and slapped him. "Get your hands off me. I'm going to find Amos."

"Aw, Lils, you hurt me," James said with a teasing smile.

"Well, too bad."

"Won't you stay?" Namie asked.

"No. I'll be back though." Words spoken. Lily disappeared from the compartment.

"Don't you just love that girl?" James asked dreamily.

"He's bloody retarded," Sirius said in amazement. "Prongsie, boy, the girl shown niet interest in you for five years! When she hits you, you say it's cute, when she insults you, you kiss her, when she hexes you, you love her even more? You're unstable, man."

James seemed dejected. "I don't know, I can't help it. I don't want to love her, but I do. She's beautiful…"

Namie shook her head tolerantly. "Such persistence…" she sighed. "I'm inspired."

The side of James' lips quirked slightly. "Namie, I always meant to ask you. Why are you dating Xander Bones if you can date the irresistible Sirius Black here?"

"Thank you, James, didn't know you thought so highly of me," Sirius said lightly.

Namie seemed surprised at the question. "Huh? Why would I date Sirius? I wouldn't date my best friends!"

"You dated me," Remus said, grinning.

Namie blushed. "That was different. It was only for a short while, anyway."

"We-ell, so what? Xander's not that good-looking…"

"He is," Namie insisted, glaring at James. "You don't even know him."

The door slid open and Lily came in, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed. "Great make out session Lils?" Sirius teased.

Lily smiled happily. "More or less."

"Back to the topic," Remus said, without skipping a beat. "Sirius isn't all that bad. I don 't understand—"

"He's a player," Namie said dryly, grinning at Sirius. "I'm in for the serious types—"

"Xander bores me to death," Sirius announced.

"Are we talking about what I think we're talking about here?" Lily asked, slightly confused.

"Yep," James answered, nodding agreeably.

"Oh, ok. Namie, what's wrong with dating Sirius?"

"ARGH, stop asking me all this!" Namie cried, frazzled. "I will not date this - this -"

Sirius leaned over and kissed her.

Namie smacked Sirius and left the compartment.

"That went well," Lily said with a slight smile. "You better apologize later, Sirius." She propped a pillow beside the window and leaned on it. "I'm going to sleep."

"Lean on me," James said quietly, pulling her from her position by the window and onto his shoulder. Lily didn't protest, and closed her eyes.

"Lily," he whispered after awhile, as the other three boys played a game of exploding Snap. "Why don't you love me?"

Lily was silent for a minute, and James decided she was asleep. But she sighed, startling him. Her pretty emerald eyes met with his chocolate ones, and she grinned. "Cos I love Amos."

James smiled weakly and kissed her lips softly. Lily smacked his arm. "Damn you," she muttered.

"I love you when you do that," he teased. "Go to sleep, Lils. I'll wake you up when we get there."

* * *

End of Chapter One.

Hope everyone liked this first chapter as much as I did.

I will upload the 2nd chapter as soon as I finish typing it )


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy For this Girl

**Crazy For this Girl**

_Here is the 2nd chapter! Overall this story (especially this chapter) is very fluffy. So if you're not a fluffy kind of person, watch your stomachs!_

_Lol. Jkjk._

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_

Disclaimer: characters, etc are not mine. They belong to J.K Rowling and RinoaJ.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dancing In The Moonlight**

"Are you still mad at Sirius?"

The Grand Feast was over, the first years had been sorted, and Lily had just finished her prefect duties with James. She came into the girls' dorm, looking at Namie expectantly.

The pretty raven-haired girl of Japanese/Dutch heritage looked up from her book, startled. "Oh Lily," she said distractedly, "I didn't see you come in."

"That much is obvious." Lily plopped onto the bed with Namie, as the other girls in their dorm, Stephanie Logan, Rashel Helm and Vivette Soren indulged in a quiet girl chat.

Lily observed her friend closely. Namie was as pretty as Lily herself, though her mixed heritage gave her a timeless, classic air of inner glow. Namie had a Dutch father and Japanese mother, and had inherited fascinating hazel green eyes, light olive skin, and a captivatingly sweet smile. Her long straight hair was raven-black, with natural faint bluish streaks through it. Needless to say, in her contrast with Lily's fiery beauty, Namie's was icy-cool, and them both together were extremely desirable in Hogwarts.

"Namie, is something bothering you?"

"No… of course not, funny you would say that." Namie grinned at her best friend. "Lily, don't mind my nosiness, but what's up with you and James? Why won't you ever give him a chance?"

Lily shrugged. "There's nothing between us. I don't like him."

"Why?" Namie pressed.

"Don't tell me you're bothered by that," Lily accused good-naturedly.

"Somewhat," Namie admitted, laughing. "Oh, let's just drop it. Come on, let's go to the common room. I promised Remus a game of wizard's chess."

"Namie's coming down with Lily, you better apologise," Remus warned Sirius, while James looked up to the stairs. He smiled to himself at the sight of Lily.

"Alright, alright," Sirius grumbled.

"Hey guys!" Namie said with a happy smile, sitting opposite Remus at the low table. "K, Rem, ready to start?"

"Yep," Remus said, glancing at Sirius with a look that said '_Well_?'

"Say, Namie," Sirius began slowly, and James pulled Lily to sit beside him, "I'm sorry for what happened on the train…"

"Knight to C5," Namie said, as if she haven't heard a word.

"Namie?" Sirius said, slightly irritated. "Are you listening?"

Lily smiled to herself as Namie and Sirius began arguing. Remus grinned and continued with the chess game, while Namie's pieces began yelling and swearing and playing on their own. James noticed her grin and he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"James!" she threw his arms off her and glared venomously at him. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Lily," he said, frowning slightly, "Just relax, ok? I won't bite you."

"But I'm not your girlfriend, and I don't want to be, so just get away from me," Lily snapped.

James shrugged. "If I were to listen to you, Lily, I would have given up on you loooong ago." Back came the pixie smile. "Come on Lily…"

"LET GO!" Lily shrieked as he hugged her and refused to release her. "HELP!!"

A few Gryffindor girls looked extremely jealous of Lily and whispered among each other. James smiled at his friends. "Well, see you peeps. I'm taking Lily for a date."

"You're – not – taking -" Lily gasped, as James pulled her to the portrait hole.

"POTTER!"

Remus simply waved, not looking up from the board, while Namie told Sirius to shut up once and for all and continued the game. Sirius didn't even notice James and Lily were gone and sulkily flipped through _Quidditch Through the Ages._

"JAMES!" Lily yelled, as James finally let her go at the Hogwarts Grounds. "What the hell are you on? Crack?"

"Nope," James said, distracted as he looked out to the horizon. Now Lily realized where they were; the edge of the lake. She looked at James curiously. "Why are we here?"

"No reason. I just felt like being romantic," James said, grinning.

Lily snorted in disbelief.

"Come on, Lily, doesn't't Diggory ever bring you on night strolls?" James asked, slightly amused. "Dance with me now… come on."

"Dance? There's no music!" Lily protested.

"Who needs music if I can sing?"

"Oh, no, you've got to be joking…"

James smiled and pulled her into his arms, slow dancing to the moonlight. James, who towered over Lily, held her delicately, as if afraid to break her. He gently touched Lily's head, prompting her to lie her head just below his shoulder (_He's so tall_, thought Lily), as he kissed the side of her head softly.

Despite herself, Lily had to admit Amos never did this kind of thing with her. Unlike James, who was more of a dreamer than anything else, Amos was practical, and felt mush was for sissies_. I guess my two years with Amos totally sucked the romance bone out of me_, Lily thought, feeling James warmth and liking it. Amos never hugged her like that…

_I can't compare him with James_, Lily reminded herself guiltily_. He's supposed to be my boyfriend, after all…_ Now James was humming slightly, and he gazed into Lily's bright green eyes as he began to sing softly.

_I fell in love with you_

_Just how long has it been since then?_

_My feelings have only been getting stronger_

_Have you ever realized how I have felt?_

_Even though I have never said a word_

_This love is like the snowflakes drifting gently.._

_Continuing to pile up higher and higher…_

_Hold me tight if this is how it feels_

_The feeling of falling in love with you…_

"James, this song is bloody cheesy," Lily began, but James simply grinned and kissed her briefly, leaving her speechless.

_I love you so much_

_Can't stop my tears from falling _

_Perhaps, you should never have come into my life._

_I wonder how long I will keep thinking about you this way…_

_I wonder how I will survive.._

_Hold me tight… so tight that I might break_

_I miss you so much_

_I can't even stop myself from thinking of you..so far away._

_If the snow keeps on falling forever_

_Will it cover up my feelings for you?_

_He has a nice voice_, Lily admitted grudgingly, as James continued humming. Then he began to sing again, quietly, into her ear.

_Hold me tight if this is how it feels…_

_The feeling of falling in love with you_

_I never wanted to know that feeling_

_The feeling that is filling up in my heart._

_I want to shout out into the winter sky_

_How much I love you right now…_

_Hold me tight…."_

Lily did as she was sang to, and closed her eyes. For a brief moment she wondered what it would be like to be with James; he was so loving, so tender with her. In the past five years, he had gone out of his way to be exceptionally romantic and sweet to her, despite the numerous flings he had. _Does he ever do the same with the other girls? Hold them like this and sing softly into their ears?_

They had stopped dancing. James caressed her face and smiled almost shyly. "You're really pretty," he commented, his eyes crinkling. Lily cursed herself when she felt a blush come onto her cheeks. _What's wrong with me? I never blush over a Potter comment!_

"Lily," he said, his face now serious. "I know you don't love me, you probably never will… and I might come off as somewhat of a nuisance to you but…" he flushed, his messy brown hair flopping over his chocolate brown eyes, "I can't help myself, you're the only girl I go crazy for."

Lily stared at him. "But James… there're so many other girls who love you… I'm just not suitable for you… you're a player, I'm not…"

"I'm a player because the only person I want to be serious with is you," James said simply, holding her close to him. "But I don't blame you for being attached, Lily, you're stunning…" he sighed and smiled weakly. "Come on, you're getting cold, aren't you? We better head back."

Lily let him take her hand and pull her back to the Gryffindor tower, her thoughts in a mess. _Why James? _Her mind screamed. _You can't let this little speech of his drill into your head, Evans; Amos, remember? Amos!_

They entered the common room ("Gumdrops!") and paused at the two separating staircases. The common room was now empty; it was obviously past bedtime. James leaned over and kissed Lily's forehead, and smiled sleepily. "Goodnight, Lils. Sweet dreams."

"Night, James," Lily replied quietly, walking up to her dorm. James watched her leave, his heart softly aching, knowing the one girl he adored was not his.

* * *

End of chapter 2.

:))


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter anyway, for those of you who haven't read this fic, or just want to read it again anyway. (Just because its so good) )

**Chapter 3: Namie's Grudge**

Lily woke up the next morning to the noisy bustle of girls getting ready for the day. She got up, disorientated, when the events of the night before rushed into her head. She groaned.

"Morning!" Rashel sang out. Lily couldn't help smiling. Rashel always had that effect on people; she was always smiling, and very charismatic. She was quite pretty, a heart shaped face with a button nose and very fascinating amethyst eyes. Her light brown hair, sun-streaked with gold, was often in an attractive messy bun.

"Lessee, what do we have today?" Stephanie asked, scanning the schedule. "Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, then Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws…"

"Transfiguration?" Lily moaned. "Oh why??"

Stefanie's dark blue eyes twinkled in amusement, and she tossed off the schedule. "Relax, Lily, you have James to help you. He's top in the subject, remember?"

Lily hated Transfiguration as long as she could remember. She was much better in Charms. James, however, was top in the subject, but failed Charms half the time. Lily shrugged and got ready for school.

…

"Ms Evans! Have you finally succeeded in transfiguring your quill into a pillow?" Professor McGonagall barked, as Lily bit her lip nervously.

"I'm getting there, professor."

Namie nudged her. "Don't be too nervous, just keep your mind clear."

Lily waved her wand again, but the quill just wouldn't transfigure itself. Lily gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Need help, Lils?"

Namie rolled her eyes inwardly as Amos Diggory smiled at them. Namie never admitted it, but she had an immense dislike for the Hufflepuff. And as far as she knew, Amos sucked in Transfiguration.

"Sure… but can you do it?" Lily asked with a puzzled smile.

"Of course! I'm good at it, you know."

Behind Lily, James snorted. Amos glared at James, but the moment he did James looked away quickly and whistled, as if oblivious to the whole thing. Sirius' head was in his hand and he was pointing his wand in a bored fashion, easily transfiguring his quill to pillow, pillow to quill, quill to pillow… you get the idea.

Amos pointed his wand at the quill and recited the incantation. The quill transfigured, but into a burst of feathers which practically landed over the whole classroom.

Professor McGonagall was furious. "5 points from Hufflepuff! Re-transfigure your… your _feathers_ back into a quill, Diggory!"

Amos looked clueless.

James smirked and straddled his chair backwards, his long legs banging slightly under the table. He flicked his wand at the falling feathers and a quill fell to the floor.

"10 points to Gryffindor. Evans, let James help you transfigure your quill. Diggory! To your seat!"

Amos shot a poisonous glance at James, who smiled back with a raised eyebrow.

"You're doing it wrong, my girl," James said with a teasing smile, taking the empty seat beside her. "Come on, I'll show you." He picked up his own wand and flicked it, murmuring the incantation. The quill became a perfect fluffy pillow. He transfigured it back easily. "Now you try."

Lily tried to do what James' did, but failed. The quill remained as it was.

"Your wand work's all wrong," James said, frowning slightly. Lily couldn't help but stare at his chocolate brown eyes as he concentrated on correcting her wrist. He noticed her looking at him and smiled, puzzled. "Lils? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Lily returned to the transfiguration, and under James' supervision, got it right. She smiled at James. "Thank you!"

"You only owe me a kiss," James said, grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes and slapped him.

…

"What's going on between you and Potter?" Amos asked the moment Transfiguration ended and everyone filed out from class.

"Nothing," Lily said, slightly pissed. "Look, Amos, don't give me the third degree right after my least favourite class. I'm not in the mood."

"Potter likes you, is that true?" Amos asked again, his eyes flashing.

Lily frowned. She saw no point in denying what was obvious, so she sighed and nodded. "Yes, but you knew that long ago. I have no interest in him whatsoever, and I love you, alright?"

Amos looked unconvinced. "If you say so."

Namie was at the end of the corridor, looking on impatiently. "Lily, let's go!" she called, not looking too happy.

"Alright!" Lily kissed Amos and waved, and then she was gone.

…

James Potter was not on Amos Diggory's list of Favorite People. The Hufflepuff Quidditch Beater never did like James. Amos was always angry that James was so popular among the Hufflepuff—not to mention the entire—female population. Needless to say, the only thing he felt he had above James was Lily Evans, the girl James was hopelessly smitten with.

Amos smiled at the thought of Lily. She had been his girlfriend for two years, and though he never saw James jealous seeing them holding hands or kissing, he knew James wasn't very happy with it. Truth be told, Amos… _liked_ Lily. But he didn't actually _love _her.

In fact, he was more attracted to a certain Gryffindor Quidditch player. _Sod it_, Amos thought fiercely. _James Potter. Remember that. You have to stick to Lily._

…

"I can't wait for the first match of the season!" Remus yelled that afternoon in the common room.

"You're overexcited, Remmy," Namie said affectionately, grinning as she adjusted her scarlet and gold Gryffindor tie.

"This Saturday," Remus continued, as if he haven't heard. "This bloody Saturday!"

"Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff." Sirius looked at Namie. "Say, you're playing for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"

Namie smacked him. "Don't you even dare question my loyalty to Gryffindor, you smut! Xander won't stop me from _wanting_ that Cup!"

Lily smiled. "Don't hit Amos up too much, Sirius," she said good-naturedly.

"Oh, I'll _try_, alright," Sirius said sarcastically. He was the Beater for the Gryffindor team. "Lily, why do you stick to that show-off? He sucks in Transfiguration but claimed he could do it—pah! And his Beater skills? Sorry Lily, I won't even go there."

Lily shot Sirius an evil glance. "Quit insulting my boyfriend, already, or you've got one coming."

"I'm not insulting him, I'm stating facts – "

"SIRIUS!" Namie and Lily scolded.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "But seriously, James has so much more than Amos. He's a great Quidditch Chaser - "

"Captain, no less - " Remus put in.

"Good looking - " admitted Namie.

"Romantic - " Peter added squeakily.

"Top student - " Sirius continued.

"Alright, alright. Enough. I get the idea that you bunch don't like Amos. But I do, so give it up." Lily

Namie frowned, but shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat. But don't come crying when James decides to give up."

"Will he?" Sirius asked. "He's been on this Lily case for _five and a half_ years." He turned to Lily. "Will you be sad if James gives up on you?"

"No," Lily said primly. "Why would I? He has the freedom to go after any girl he likes. Besides, I love Amos. That says it all, doesn't it?"

Namie looked even more uncomfortable, but said nothing.

…

Namie was in her Quidditch robes of gold and scarlet, frowning to herself as she practiced her beating skills. Namie wasn't much of a Beater, though an excellent Seeker. She deftly hit the Bludger which came close to hitting her, wishing it was the face of someone else.

It was after their usual Quidditch practice, but a few of the players were still practicing or having friendly games. James zoomed right up to her, on his latest-model Shooting Star. "Hey Namie!" he called, "Wanna play Chaser?"

Namie nodded. James smiled, and beckoned to Sirius and Rashel, who were on the ground mounting their brooms. James threw up the Quaffle, and Rashel, a Chaser, immediately swept it off and zoomed off to the goal. Sirius bumped into her and winked as she dropped the Quaffle. Namie caught it and threw it into the highest loop.

"Score!" James yelled. "Good job, Namie."

Namie muttered her thanks, still frowning. Usually a goal would invigorate her, but today, she felt listless and upset. Sirius noticed, and quickly flew to her side. Namie still wasn't on speaking terms with the Beater, but today she was to wrapped up in her thoughts to remember.

"Hey Nam," Sirius said, looking at her curiously, "you alright? You seem angry about something."

"Darn right," Namie said quietly, easily smacking the beckoning Quaffle with the back of her broom to James, who scored.

"Xander?" Sirius asked tentatively.

Namie smiled bitterly. "He wants to break up with me."

Sirius looked up quickly, dodging the Quaffle as Rashel caught it from James. "What happened?"

Namie rolled her eyes. "It's… it's kinda complicated. I'm not sure how to explain this…" she laughed uncertainly, "For god's sake, his reason is valid, but it's just so ridiculous…"

Sirius took her arm as they lowered their brooms to the pitch. "Hey! Not playing anymore?" James called from the air.

"You go ahead! We're resting!" Sirius shouted back. James shrugged and he and Rashel practiced passing the Quaffle.

"So, spill," Sirius said, looking back to the Japanese girl.

Namie bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't tell you…"

"Namie…" Sirius said reproachfully.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone, not even Lily," Namie said, her eyes flashing. "Especially not Lily!"

"Swear by Merlin and hope to die," Sirius said, crossing his heart. "So? What could be so secretive that you need to hide it from everyone?"

Namie hesitated for a moment, and finally sighed in resolute. "Amos Diggory," she spat, as if it hurt her throat to say his name. "Is the bloodiest prat in this universe."

"I know that," Sirius said, an eyebrow raised, "and what's he got to do with Xander and you? Come on, Namie, tell me…"

"Alright!" Namie clutched her broom, obviously in a temper. "Xander is breaking up with me because a friend of his likes me and he doesn't want to _get in the way_. The idiot! And you know what Xander said? _He said he had no feelings for me anyway_!" Namie kicked the grass, her eyes filling up with tears. "Bloody hell, I can't stand this!"

"Wait, you don't mean - "

"Diggory doesn't love Lily!" Namie yelled, clenching her fists. "He likes me!"

…

**Yes, that's all for now. I've already typed up half of the next chapter – so yes, it should be up pretty soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: He Cries in Silence**

"Well, I think you shouldn't hang out with Potter."

Lily looked up from her Herbology book, eyeing Amos skeptically. "Amos," she said, trying not to put an edge in her voice, "I don't exactly _hang out_ with James. I hang out with Namie, who hangs out with Sirius, who hangs out with Remus, who hangs out with James."

"So? The guy hugs you, Lily! I'll bet anything he kisses you too. Am I right?" Amos said, raising his voice slightly. Madam Pince, the librarian, shot him a dangerous glare.

"Amos, my life isn't something you control. Now keep your voice down before we're thrown out," Lily retorted. She felt as though these days all she and Amos ever did was to fight. She hated it.

"Well, then, maybe we should just break it off, Lily. Obviously you don't seem to even want to listen to me."

"Amos, _stop_ it, alright? I do listen to you!"

"Then stop associating with Potter. I can't stand him, the no-good jerk!" Amos threw her a poisonous glare. "He's all over you! What are you, a slut, Lily? Letting him do what he does to you?"

Lily gasped, tears filling her eyes. "How could you even think that, Amos? It's not like I want James to hold me like that! But come to think of it, at least he even bothers to, unlike somebody I happen to know!"

"Diggory, Evans! Out!" Madam Pince said sternly, coming over to their table. "You're disturbing the rest of the students."

"Fine by me." Amos grabbed his books and walked out of the library. Lily followed behind.

"AMOS!"

Amos turned, his eyes flashing. "Don't talk to me, Lily. I don't feel like looking at you right now. Maybe you should go find Potter, I'm sure he'll comfort you."

"I don't like James, Amos! Why don't you ever listen?" Lily cried, on the verge of tears. "Why do we keep fighting over this?"

"Because of you," Amos said simply, looking at her coldly. "Goodbye, Lily." With that, he turned down the corridor, leading to the Hufflepuff common room.

Lily ran down the stairs, blinded by her tears.

James and Rashel were keeping the Quidditch supplies when he caught sight of a redhead running from the castle toward the edge of the lake. Sirius and Namie were still at a side of the pitch, talking in low voices about Merlin-knows-what.

"Isn't that Lily?" James asked distractedly, dropping the Quaffle he was holding.

"I think so, how many redheads are there in Hogwarts?" Rashel asked, removing her gloves. "Go ahead and see after her, James. She seems upset with something. I'll get Sirius to help me."

"Alright." James, still in his slightly dirty Quidditch robes, hurried across the pitch with his Shooting Star and towards the lake. He looked around, hoping he haven't lost her. _There she is_, he realized, spotting her under a willow tree beside the lake.

"Lily?" he called softly. The redhead's head was buried in her arms, as she curled into a small ball and sobbing. James approached her, cautiously, setting down his broom against the trunk. "Hey, Lily of the valley? Is that you?"

Lily looked up, her eyes rimmed red and shining with tears. Her porcelain skin was paler than ever, and she bit her lip when she saw James. "Oh, it's you," she said, quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve and standing up abruptly. "I better head back."

James caught hold of her arm and frowned slightly. "What has Diggory done now?"

Lily looked at him defensively. "He hasn't done anything! Let me go, James. I'm going back to the tower."

"No," James said stubbornly. He looked into her emerald eyes. "Tell me, Lily. Stop hiding from me!"

Lily's eyes watered again, and she shook her head. "It's nothing," she said softly. "We just had… sorta a fight… he wanted to break up with me." With that she broke into sobs again. James took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Let me go," she sobbed, trying to push him off.

"No, Lily. I won't I'm sick and tired of you running away from me. I'm sick of you always being yelled at by Diggory. Lily, why do you put up with him?"

"Because I love him," Lily whispered. "And he loves me too."

"Does he?" James asked softly. "Does he love you like I do?"

_No_, came the voice in Lily's head. _Amos doesn't hold me like James, kiss me like James, or even loves me like James…_

_You can't compare them. They're different…_

_How different can two boys be?_

"Lily," James whispered, "pull yourself together, alright? You look prettier when you smile."

Lily couldn't help but quirk a smile. "So I'm ugly when I cry?"

"No," James disagreed as he looked at her. "You're just not as beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her tear-stained cheek. "I love you, Lils."

Lily closed her eyes. _I can't let this happen_. But she felt his hand caress her face gently, and his soft lips gently touch hers. _Stop him_, her mind screamed. But she couldn't move; she couldn't even think right. Part of her always hated James to kiss her because he was so good at it. Her whole body felt so light, as if she was floating.

_But what would it be like to kiss him back?_

Lily tentatively responded to him, and she could feel his surprise when he let his hold of her falter slightly. Lily loved the feeling of his lips on hers; it felt so right, so perfect. They fitted like pieces of a jigsaw, and Lily found completion; something that was missing with Amos.

_I can't fall in love with James when I'm rightfully in love with Amos._

Lily abruptly pulled away. "I - I gotta go," she stammered, picking up her books and pushing past him.

"Lily!" James called, confusion visible on his face.

Lily ignored his pleas and ran as fast as she could, away from what happened. She couldn't believe what she had done. _Amos is right; I'm a slut… I just kissed James… _she clenched her fists, tears filling her eyes again.

James watched her go, puzzlement and hurt ebbed on his features.

"Have any of you seen Lily?"

Sirius and Namie looked up from their conversation. Dinner had just ended, and the pair were heading back to the common room. Namie scowled when she saw who it was.

"Why, Diggory," Sirius said pleasantly, venom on the edge of his voice. "She's your girlfriend, after all. Isn't the poor girl supposed to be with you?"

"What do you mean by that, Black?" Amos asked, glaring at the taller boy.

"Let's just go, Si," Namie said pointedly. "I don't want to breathe the same air as him. I might get asthma."

As they began to walk past the Hufflepuff, Amos spoke up. "Namie, I thought you had better taste than to hang out with Black. After all, a girl as beautiful as yourself should be dating someone like me."

Namie spun and shot him a death glare. "Don't make me petrify you, Diggory," she spat. "I'd rather go out with Snape than you."

"Well, then. Your loss. I'll look forward to beating you at this Saturday's Quidditch match," Amos said with a shrewd smile.

Sirius and Namie turned and walked away. "I hate him," Namie fumed. "Everyone knows Diggory's only good for playing dirty on the pitch."

"We'll win," Sirius said confidently. "After all, we've got the best Seeker in Hogwarts."

Namie grinned at the black-haired boy. "You know, Sirius, if you weren't such a flirt, I swear I would have a crush on you."

Sirius laughed, but didn't respond to that.

"Lily!"

Lily blinked and turned, and was immediately hugged by Amos. She coughed and pushed him off. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, babe," Amos said breathlessly. "But I just missed you so much. I'm sorry for everything I've said. I love you Lily, do you forgive me?"

_What about James?_

"Lily?" Amos asked again.

"Huh? Oh, er yeah, I forgive you," Lily said, forcing a smile as Amos happily took her hand.

"That's great! So we're back together?"

"I think so…"

Amos smiled. "You won't regret it, Lils, I promise you."

Unknown to Lily, Amos was smirking at the figure who stood a few feet behind her. James Potter watched as Amos led her away in the opposite direction, unable to comprehend what just happened. He backtracked slightly, then turned walk back to the common room, angry tears stinging his eyes.

--

**Sorry this chapter took so long to type up! I just kept putting it off – Sorry!! Next chapter definitely won't take as long!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for those of you waiting on a True Love is Blind update. I've been really struggling to write the second half of the chapter!

So updating this story is the best I can do at the moment!! Sorry guys!! Please be patient!

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blind To All Faults**

"Lily!" Namie waved from the couch she was sitting at. "Over here."

Lily had just entered the common room, still feeling dizzy from Amos' kisses. She sat down beside Namie, who was now between her and Sirius. Remus and Peter were playing wizard's chess on the small table.

"Where's James?" Lily asked, trying to keep her voice natural.

"In the dorm," Remus answered, his eyes on the chess pieces. "Said something about feeling tired. Must be the Quidditch."

"Oh," Lily said softly.

"I broke up with Xander," Namie announced.

Lily's head jerked up. "What? When? Why?"

"Aren't you a fast one," Namie said, smiling. "Because all Hufflepuffs are lying jerks. If you know what's best for you, you'll break it off with Diggory."

"I don't need you telling me who to love, Namie," Lily said, her eyes on the flickering fire.

Namie didn't answer, and simply continued reading her Herbology book.

"Checkmate!" Remus said triumphantly, as Peter whined. "Alrighty, good game, Wormtail."

"I'll get you next time," Peter squeaked.

"Next time," Remus agreed. "Come on, I'm off to bed. Coming, you guys?"

"Can I?" Namie asked teasingly.

Sirius grinned. "I wouldn't mind that!"

Namie laughed, and got up from the couch. "You coming, Lils?"

"I'll just stay here for awhile," Lily said softly. Namie shrugged, and the group headed to their respective dorms. Lily sighed, staring at the fireplace, where the fire was already reduced to glowing hot embers. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable; maybe it was Amos' weird attitude…

"Lily, you're still awake?"

Lily started, and noticed James, who was already in night gear - a comfy blue jumper and loose pants. He looked at Lily expectantly, and Lily realized he was waiting for her answer.

"Oh… er, I'm feeling kinda insomniac, so…" she looked away as James slowly sat down beside her. "I thought Remus said you went back to the dorms."

"I did, but I was hoping for some… er, quiet time." James grinned that familiar grin again, and Lily smiled back. "Can't sleep."

There was something different in James' eyes that Lily couldn't read. It was a fogged expression, perhaps confusion? Lily didn't know. James smiled at her, puzzled. "You keep staring at me these days, Lils."

Lily quickly looked away. "No I don't! Stop accusing me."

James laughed. "It's ok, Lils. It gives me a nice feeling." He reached over and kissed her cheek. "You're abit feisty these days…"

Lily smacked his chest. "I'm not feisty!"

"Yes you are."

"Not!"

"Then why did you kiss me back just now?"

Lily blinked, as James grinned coyly at her. She was at loss for words; she hadn't expected that. "It didn't mean anything."

Maybe it was her imagination when James' face fell, but in a blink of an eye he was smiling teasingly again. "Oh really?" he asked, his dark hair falling into chocolate brown eyes. "This didn't mean anything?" his arms sneaked round her waist as he kissed her softly on her lips. Lily felt her resolve weaken. "Nothing at all, Lily?"

"Nothing," she said quietly, as his eyes bore into hers. James drew her closer and kissed her again.

"Absolutely nothing?" he asked again, hugging her close to him, his delicate touch sending shivers down Lily's spine. She loved the scent of his cologne; it intoxicated her. _Push him away, Lily._

_I can't do it when he's shattering my defences._

_Do it. Amos, remember? Amos._

Lily summoned her will, and pushed James off. James released his arms from her, and his eyes lost its spark. "Sorry, Lily," he said quietly. "I was just teasing. You were right. It's nothing."

_Was it nothing?_ Lily's mind asked blankly.

James leaned back on the couch, staring up to the ceiling. "Are you happy with Amos?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to look at Lily.

"…Yes," Lily said, forcing a smile. James smiled back.

"That's good, Lily. As long as you're happy." He stood up and stifled a yawn. "I'm going to sleep. You don't stay up too late, alright?"

Lily nodded.

James smiled sleepily, and walked toward the staircases. Then he turned back to her, hesitating slightly. "Hey, you'll watch the Quidditch match tomorrow, won't you?"

Lily nodded.

James' eyes crinkled, and he headed up the stairs.

There was something amiss. With a start, Lily realized for the first time in a long time, James did not kiss her goodnight.

* * *

"SATURDAY!"

Lily awoke to Namie's yell, which was match with Rashel's enthusiastic chattering. "Oh my god," she murmured. "Remind me that bunking with Quidditch lovers is always a bad thing."

"Brilliant weather!" Namie continued chirpily, sweeping open Lily's curtains and causing bright sunlight to filter in. Lily groaned.

"The match begins in an hour and a half, you guys, we've got time," Vivette moaned, covering her ears with a pillow.

"Time? No time! We're going for breakfast!" Rashel bellowed. Stephanie burst into frustrated wails, but was dragged out of bed and shoved into the bathroom by Namie. "Get ready!"

* * *

James studied his Quidditch tactics on a piece of parchment, a frown of concentration on his face. He felt someone looking from behind him, and turned. "Lily! Wow, you're early today."

Lily smiled, and sat down beside him, reaching for a piece of toast. "Yeah, thanks to Namie and Rashel," she said with a sigh. Namie and Rashel, as if on cue, arrived to the Gryffindor table, sitting down with the gang. Sirius handed a bun to Namie. "Eat."

"You know I never eat before a match," Namie said through gritted teeth. The others chuckled; Namie was always this nervous before a game. Though an excellent Seeker, Namie had an extreme case of nerves.

"We'll beat Hufflepuff, they're pushovers," Rashel said confidently, downing her pumpkin juice. "They've got a lousy team this time, while we're in top form. Easy game."

"Oh really? Maybe you should think again," came Amos voice, from behind Lily. Lily's eyebrows shot up, and she stood up hastily. "Amos! Hey."

"Yes, really," Rashel said easily, smiling snidely at Amos. "We'll beat Hufflepuff by a 150 points. Maybe more. No biggie. And last I heard, you're not invited to the Gryffindor table."

"I only came to see my girlfriend. Don't flatter yourself so," Amos said, as he exchanged a kiss with Lily.

"Well, whatever, but don't come and ruin my breakfast," James said, his eyes flashing coldly. Remus and Peter looked at each other with raised eyebrows, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Er, guys," Sirius said cautiously as James and Amos glared dangerously at each other across the table. "Chill, ok? Just get out of our sight, Diggory, and it's all cool."

Lily bit her lip, not sure whose side to take. James was a fellow Gryffindor—Amos was her boyfriend. "Amos," she said gently, "we'll talk after breakfast."

"I think I know what the problem is, Potter," Amos said icily, ignoring Lily's last statement. "You don't like me because I have the one thing you'll never have: Lily. Isn't that so?"

"Stop your nonsense, Diggory," Remus spoke up, much to everyone's surprise.

"No, I will not," Amos continued, as James stood up, his expression calm but furious. "Aren't you sore that Lily will never like you, Potter? And perhaps that's why—"

"Shut up, Diggory," James said, the anger evident in his voice. "Get the hell out of my sight, and get your bloody germs away from Gryffindor territory. We don't need you here."

By now the hall was filling up, and everyone was looking at the two opposing boys with interest. Lily watched helplessly as James and Amos argued on.

"You've always been jealous of me having Lily!"

"In actual fact, I pity you for being the weasel you are and being the ungrateful brat to the most amazing girl in the world."

"At least Lily knows who to love. She chose me, not you. You're just not good enough for her."

"At least," James raised his voice in a temper, "I've been there for her when you threw her aside! You're a bloody ingrate, Diggory, not loving Lily the way she loves you!"

"So? You've been there and what? Don't tell me you kissed her? Made her feel comforted? Well, I tell you, Potter, those kisses were nothing to her, because you're nothing but a substitute in our relationship. Go on, Lily, tell him you'll never love him, tell him those kisses were nothing!"

Namie and Sirius blanched, and glanced at James, who was shaking with rage. "I don't need Lily to tell me that," he seethed. "Stop your jokes, Diggory."

"Go on!" Amos looked at Lily, who was at loss for words.

"Amos, this is not…"

"Tell him, Lily!" Amos bellowed.

Lily was shaking slightly, as she turned to James, her eyes filling with tears. _Don't hate me, James. Please don't hate me._

"Don't listen to that jerk," Namie growled in an undertone, eyeing Lily venomously.

"Tell him he means nothing to you. Go on, Lily It's time you stop torturing the boy," Amos snarled, as James' angry expression faded to a softened one as he regarded Lily.

"Lils," he said quietly.

"What are you waiting for?" Amos snapped.

"You… you mean nothing, James," Lily said softly.

"Louder," Amos hissed.

"I don't… I don't think we'll ever be together and I hope you'll move on," Lily said, her voice slightly more audible. "I… I only love Amos."

There was a stunned silence, mainly from where The Marauders, Namie and Rashel sat.

"I can't, Lily," James said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Release the deranged fella, won't you?" Amos said coldly, eyeing Lily dangerously.

_Or there will be hell to pay._

"You mean nothing to me, James. Move on. I hate it when you act like you possess me. Stop it, give your affections to someone else," Lily found herself saying. _Please don't hate me._

James' shook his head slightly, stepping back slightly. "I can't believe you, Lily," he said, his breaths ragged, before he turned on his heel as walked out of the hall.

The remaining three boys stood up, and Remus and Peter followed after James, knowing their friend was deeply wounded. Sirius turned to Amos, anger evident on his usual cheerfully features. "I warned you, Diggory," he spat, his eyes shining with fury. "And you, Lily. I'm disgusted." With that, he stalked out of the hall.

Even the Marauders' fanclub in Hufflepuff lacked their giggles for once. They stared at the scene, disbelievingly.

Namie stood up, shot Amos a poisonous glare, and said in a low voice, "Well, rest assured we'll see that Hufflepuff will be the losers of the match later on."

Rashel did not even look at Lily as she and Namie made their way out of the hall.

* * *

The stands were in high spirits as everyone waited for the Quidditch match to begin. Remus was at the commentator's box with the professors, McGonagall just beside him. "Hogwarts, welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff!"

Everyone started cheering for their respective teams, waving the flags of their house colours. It was obvious that Gryffindor was the more popular team, with Ravenclaws sporting gold and scarlet flags. The Slytherins, on the other hand, were booing Gryffindor.

"And now, introduction of teams - for Gryffindor, Black, Longbottom, Abbott, Sonja, Helm, Wood, and Captain James Potter!"

The scarlet and red on the brooms were a mere blur, as the Gryffindor team made their way onto the pitch with their brooms. Cheers rang out, and Lily, from her place with Peter, Stephanie and Vivette, could see James taking his position in the air.

"And from Hufflepuff - Larson, Fontaine, Diggory" - Remus rolled his eyes - " Washkins, Hobbles, Erwin and Captain Xander Bones!"

Madame Gwen stepped onto the pitch with, a stern look on her face. "Captains, shake hands. Bear in mind I want a nice, clean game. Any hanky-panky will not be tolerated." She released the Bludgers, and threw the Quaffle up in the air.

"Madame Gwen releases the Quaffle, and the game begins!" Remus hollered.

Lily watched in silent admiration as James expertly rose above the rest and snatched the Quaffle. He seemed alright; even happy, as he shot the Quaffle into the tallest hoop. _I can't have affected him much,_ Lily thought hopefully. _He's playing well… as usual._

"Well done for James! 20-0, Gryffindor! Ah, Rashel Helm has gotten hold of the Quaffle - no, it's snatched by Rowen Larson - "

Rashel quickly bumped the Quaffle off Rowen's arm and threw it back into the Gryffindor hoop.

"40-0, Gryffindor!"

Lily spotted Namie, quite still on her broom as she surveyed the pitch. Sirius and Amos were defending their teams from the crazy Bludgers, though numerous times she had spotted them exchanging angry words. _I can't blame them_, Lily thought miserably.

Beside her, she heard Peter gasp in outrage. "Look at that!"

"Look at what?" Vivette asked.

"That!" Peter pointed at Amos. Lily watched as a Bludger came towards Amos, and he immediately slammed it into James' direction. The Bludger hit James' arm, and he dropped the Quaffle.

"That isn't exactly cheating, is it?" Stephanie asked worriedly.

"He's supposed to defend his team from Bludgers, not attack the other team - well, that can't be helped if he's a Slytherin. But how dare he!" Peter was beside himself from anger.

"No, it must be a mistake…" Lily said uncertainly.

"Lily, be glad I'm not even yelling at you right now for what happened at breakfast," Peter snapped.

Lily looked carefully. Amos was following James as the latter caught the Quaffle from Frank Longbottom. Sure enough, he smacked yet another Bludger at James, who, this time, ducked and remained unscathed.

"I can't believe it," Lily said softly.

"Is that the Snitch?" Remus hollered, as everyone from the stands gasped in excitement. Sure enough, Namie was already zooming toward a tiny gold ball, a set expression on her face.

"Go Namie!" Sirius bellowed, as the Hufflepuff Seeker, Brenda Fontaine, followed Namie toward the direction of the Snitch.

Suddenly, much to the shock of everyone, Amos hit a Bludger - not for defence, but straight to James Potter, who was watching quite intently as Namie was reaching the Snitch. The Bludger hit James right behind the head, and he fell off his broom.

"James!" Namie screamed, as he on his way to the ground.

"DON'T FALTER!" Rashel yelled. "Catch the Snitch! Catch the bloody thing!"

Namie, through the tears, went back on track, as Rashel caught James on her broom just in time. Namie's hand closed around the winged Snitch.

"James Potter has fallen off his broom - check if he's alright Rashel - bloody git, Diggory!" Remus shouted, while McGonagall reprimanded him. "Namie Sonja's after the - has she got it? SHE'S GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The crowd went wild. Rashel had landed on the pitch, lying James down. He was unconscious.

Lily rushed down from the stands, Peter at her heels. Remus was already there when they reached the pitch. "James," Lily gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Is he alright?"

Sirius was holding Namie as she sobbed. Madame Gwen shook her head as she examined James. "Bludger to the head," she said, rather forlornly. "He'll be in the Hospital Wing for a long time yet."

Lily went white at the sight of James' blood. Amos had lowered himself to the ground. Madame Gwen glared at him, furious. "Diggory! You're suspended from future matches for your deed. Unless, of course, you have an explanation?"

"It was an accident," Amos retorted. "I did nothing."

"Nothing," Sirius sputtered, livid. "_Nothing_? Go join a circus, Diggory! I saw you! I saw you intentionally hit the blasted thing at James while he was distracted by Namie catching the Snitch!"

"It's true then," Lily said, her face pale.

"Lily, listen to me - " Amos began.

Lily shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "No more, Amos. Don't lie to me. You made me hurt James on purpose, didn't you? For your pride, you made me hurt him. I can't take this… I can't…" bursting into tears, Lily ran from the pitch, with Remus going after her.

"Diggory," Madame Gwen said icily, "to my chambers for a nice, long talk. The rest of you may leave. Mr Black, help me transport Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing."f

"Is he in danger, Madame?" Rashel asked, close to tears seeing her friend in this state.

"It looks extensive, but nothing Madam Mae can't handle. Now report back to your dorms, and congratulations on your win."

Hope you guys enjoyed this!!


End file.
